vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom
|-|Danny Phantom= |-|Danny Fenton= |-|Ecto-Skeleton= Summary Born to Ghost Hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton was just a regular 14 years old teenager until one day his parents created a new invention, the Ghost Portal, and tested it out only for it not to work and they walked away sadly. Danny decided to check it and try it out, but upon pressing a button the Ghost Portal turned on and zapped him. As a result, his molecules were fused with Ghost DNA, giving him the powers and abilities of a ghost. From then on, sporting the name Danny Phantom as his superhero ego, Danny had since been the hero of his hometown Amity Park, protecting it from evil ghosts and other threats alongside his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, while still struggling in school and avoiding those trying to capture him, ranging from the Guys in White, his friend and classmate Valerie Gray, and even his own parents. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A, up to At least 4-A with the Ghostly Wail | At least 8-A, up to At least 4-A with Ghostly Wail | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning of the series, 16 by the end of the series Classification: Human-Ghost Hybrid, used to be 100% human Powers and Abilities: |-|Season 1= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation, Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7 only while in Ghost Form), Non-Corporeal, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Sealing |-|Season 2= All previous Powers and Abilities, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification |-|Season 3= All previous Powers and Abilities, Ice Manipulation, Power Absorption |-|Resistances= Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts are resistent to Ember McLain's music), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost Masqitos bit which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Possession (Resisted Poindexters attempt to possess him and easily kicked him out the next time), Soul Manipulation (Repeatedly resisted Freakshow's attempts to control him with a staff that allowed him to control ghosts), Power Nullification (Could still use his ice powers even after Undergrouth's plants nullified his powers), Ice Manipulation (After learning how to control his Ice Powers during season 3, Danny's body no longer was effected by his cold core that froze his body from the inside out), Sleep Manipulation (Resisted the effects of knock out gas designed to effect ghosts) |-|The Reality Gauntlet= Transmutation (Turned Lydia into a fish, hammer, an apple and a stuffed teddy bear. Turned the GIW laser weapons into a chicken and a tuba), Reality Warping (Reversed all of Freakshow's changing to reality), Time Manipulation (Reversed time to before he, Sam, and Tucker left Amity Park), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased everyone's memory of his secret identity and all events that transpired after Freakshow's escape with the exception of himself, Sam, and Tucker), Has access to all the powers of The Reality Gauntlet (However has only demonstrated those listed above) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Caused this much damage by smashing into the ground) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Casually able to defeat Skulker who could match his season 1 self, His ghost ray did this much damage), up to At least Multi-Solar System level with Ghostly Wail (Caused noticable harm to Dan) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (At least as strong as before), up to At least Multi-Solar System level with Ghostly Wail | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Put up somewhat of a fight against Pariah Dark and was able to hold him inside his coffin for a short time) Speed: FTL (Capable of moving this fast) | At least FTL (Faster than before and faster than Pariah Dark's soldiers who could travel the same distance his season 1 self could in a short timeframe) | At least FTL (Faster than before) | At least FTL, likely far higher (Vastly superior to his normal form, could keep up with Pariah Dark) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class K (Can easily lift an occupied school bus) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Can take attacks from beings on his level) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Multi-City Block level+, Small Country level+ with Forcefield (His forcefields can withstand attacks from Vortex) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal level+ (Can take attacks from Pariah Dark) Stamina: Very high (Fought giant ghosts for 24 hours; on another occasion, he was able to use his ghost form and invisibility powers through the night and into the day) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Fenton Thermos Optional Equipment: The Reality Gauntlet Intelligence: Average (Is skilled at improvising and can be creative in combat, but doesn't do well in school) Weaknesses: While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infered vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. During early season 1, Danny had a hard time controlling his powers. This caused him to randomly transform back into his human form or only select few of his body parts going intangible. The Ecto-Skeleton drains Danny's energy very quickly, however Vlad later fixes this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts are able to generate and manipulate their own unique ectoplamic energy which the can use for a varity of things such as firing blasts of ecto energy from different parts of their bodies that can harm non-corpareal beings, plasma, and light or generate electricity and creating small scale weather effects. They can even create their own pocket dimensions made entierly out their energy (however this is not usable in combat). * Body Control: Due to being made up of pure ectoplasmic energy, ghosts have no real physcal form. They are capable of manipulating their own form at will, turning themselves into solid ectoplasm in order to physically interact with the human plan, turn themselves into smoke or data. There control even alows them to create bodies that contain organs, duplicate themselves, create extra limbs and turn them into weapons such as swords, hammers, and ropes, fixing there DNA, and reverting themselves back to their orginal state after being turned into jelly or snot. Lastly they can even regenerate from being splatter against walls and reduced to puddles of goo, a pile of dust and steam. * Invisibility: Ghosts can turn themselves completely invisible. Allowing them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisiblity as well. * Intangiblity: While ghosts are in a solid form, they are able to turn themselves intangible in order to avoid an opponents attacks, phase through solid objects or hit another ghost who has also gone intagible. Like their invisibility, ghosts can pass on their intangibility. * Possession: This ability dubbed Overshadow, it allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and body, and allowing them to remove the soul. They can even fuse themselve with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them while to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age or the destruction of their physical form. Ghosts can infect objects or other beings with their essence which allows them to restore their physical forms from said object, or recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Ghost Sense: Danny possesses the ability to sense ghosts that are nearby, identified by a cold blue mist that comes from his mouth. Unknowing to Danny, this power is actually connected to his ice powers. * Forcefield Creation: Danny can use his ecto energy to create forcefields ranging in shape and size. Theses barriers are capable of reflecting energy attacks and the force of physical attacks back at those who strike them. During the events of season 3, Danny unknowingly was able to absorb Vortex's weather controlling powers on the same level of power. * Ghostly Wail: Danny's most powerful technique that he learned during season 2. Danny releases a powerful sonic scream that can be used to send others flying or sending a high pitched noise damaging the opponents hearing. The Ghostly Wail can even negate a ghosts Regeneration and Immortality and rapidly causing them to age. * Ice Manipulation: During the events of season 3, Danny's body naturally starts to generate cold energy which he can use to fire a blue beam of energy from his hand or eyes that freeze objects solid. He can spawn constructs made of ice to use as weapons or fire shards of ice to attack his opponent. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Ecto-Skeleton Note: Danny Phantom is not granted Acausality due to lack of information in verse. While he did continue of existing despite the erasure of his past, it should be noted that he was under Clockwork's observation the entire time. Thus it cannot be determined whether Danny continued to exist due to his own power or due intervention from Clockwork that has simply gone unstated. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Lich (Enter the Gungeon) The Lich's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, 8-A versions were used) Talion (Shadow of Mordor) Talion's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 8-A) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Absorption Users